Little Red Riding Hood: Yaoi!
by Lord Youko
Summary: Little Red Riding haori- er…Inuyasha, decides to go visit Kikyou at the other end of the forest. Kouga decides to have the hanyou for lunch. Unluckily for the scary wolf, little Red Riding Hood has a scarier older brother. Sess/Inuyasha/Kouga yaoi


**Little Red Riding Hood: Yaoi!**

**A/N:** For the sake of this story, Izayoi and Inu no Taisho are still alive and Kikyou lives at the other end of an enchanted forest.

The part in** bold** is the actual story of Little Red Riding Hood.

**Warnings:** Inuyasha, Kouga and Sesshoumaru will be doing it like bunnies. This means some hilarity, Inu's temper tantrums, sexy torture and buttsex. Don't like, don't read.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and make no money from the writing of this fic. The responsibility of planting this pervy idea in my head belongs to dragonzombie.

_**Summary:**_ _Little Red Riding haori- er…Inuyasha, decides to go visit Kikyou at the other end of the forest. Kouga decides to have the hanyou for lunch. Unluckily for the scary wolf, little Red Riding Hood has a scarier older brother. Sess/Inuyasha/Kouga yaoi LEMON!_

* * *

><p><strong>Once upon a time, there was a little girl who lived in a village near the forest. Whenever she went out, the little girl wore a red riding cloak, so everyone in the village called her Little Red Riding Hood.<strong>

**One morning, Little Red Riding Hood asked her mother if she could go to visit her grandmother as it had been awhile since they'd seen each other.**

**"That's a good idea," her mother said. So they packed a nice basket for Little Red Riding Hood to take to her grandmother.**

"Ma, I'm going to go see Kikyou!" the half-demon Inuyasha shouted to her – er, his – mother.

There was a soft thud of a wooden vessel being set down, the gentle rustle of robes and then Izayoi appeared at the kitchen door, a stern frown on her beautiful face.

"Again?" Izayoi asked, exasperated. "That's the third time this month, Inuyasha. You really need to get a hold of your –"

"Ma!" Inuyasha exclaimed, backpeddaling quickly as if to get away from his mother's perverted line of thought. "I told you that's not what we…do.

"Hmph," Izayoi said, turning away. "That's what I told your grandmother when I went to see Taisho."

Inuyasha's cheeks burned red. "I don't want to know that," he told her hastily. "I - Kikyou and I really are just friends."

"If you truly are, I feel for Kikyou," Izayoi muttered, swiftly preparing a small parcel of lunch for the hanyou to eat on the way.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha demanded, watching the food hungrily. That particular parcel would barely last the first few minutes of his journey.

"Only that Kikyou is a nice girl," Izayoi told him simply, without turning around. Inuyasha decided it was in his best interests to not know more.

Inuyasha watched with growing horror as his mother placed the parcel of food in an ugly, dainty little basket and handed the basket to him.

Inuyasha stood frozen in place, looking from his mother to the frightening object in her hand.

"You-" he opened his mouth and closed it again. Clearly, his mother was out of her mind but he had to put it in a nice way.

"Y-you don't really expect me to carry that, do ya?" he asked rudely, and a little nervously.

Izayoi glared sternly up at her son. "The food comes with the basket. I won't allow you to tote food under your arm like an animal. If you don't like the basket, you can leave the food here."

Inuyasha almost whined at his mother's craftiness, his own crappy life that was going to grow crappier for the next few minutes while he was forced to carry the basket till he could ditch it out of his mother's sight, and the unfairness of it all.

"Fine," he grumbled, snatching the thing from her hands.

**When the basket was ready, the little girl put on her red cloak and kissed her mother goodbye.**

**"Remember, go straight to Grandma's house," her mother cautioned. "Don't dawdle along the way and please don't talk to strangers! The woods are dangerous."**

**"Don't worry, mommy," said Little Red Riding Hood, "I'll be careful."**

"Don't forget. Do not talk to strangers. There are demons in that forest that will do unspeakable things to you if you give them half a chance," Izayoi told him, adjusting the neck of his red fire rat haori with nimble fingers as was her habit.

Inuyasha studiously avoided her gaze. He hadn't lied. There really was nothing going on between him and Kikyou. However, that didn't mean that he was at all averse to demons in the forest doing unspeakable things to him.

"Oh and Inuyasha," Izayoi added and Inuyasha paused, glancing at her over his shoulder.

"Be careful."

Inuyasha snorted and walked away, muttering something about how he couldn't wait for some weak ass demon from the forest to start a fight so that he could kick it's ugly butt.

Izayoi brought up a dainty sleeve and covered her hand to hide her snicker. The boy really was Taisho's son. Pigheadedness ran in the male bloodline, apparently.

**But when Little Red Riding Hood noticed some lovely flowers in the woods, she forgot her promise to her mother. She picked a few, watched the butterflies flit about for awhile, listened to the frogs croaking and then picked a few more.**

**Little Red Riding Hood was enjoying the warm summer day so much, that she didn't notice a dark shadow approaching out of the forest behind her...**

Inuyasha felt his spirits lift as the human village was left behind and the woody, fresh scent of the forest slowly covered the dank scent of civilized human life. He loved his mother, but felt more at home in these woods than he ever did in that tiny little village.

He wondered if it was something he got from his father. Demons were known to be more connected to nature than humans, after all.

He shook his head, attempting to dislodge that particular thought from his mind. That he could be like the great Inu no Taisho in any way at all was laughable. His father had made that abundantly clear by not even showing up once to meet him…

…not that he'd been waiting for the jerk or anything.

**Suddenly, the wolf appeared beside her.**

**"What are you doing out here, little girl?" the wolf asked in a voice as friendly as he could muster.**

**"I'm on my way to see my Grandma who lives through the forest, near the brook," Little Red Riding Hood replied.**

The slightly stronger wind and the scent of fur and wet earth were Inuyasha's only warnings before the whirlwind that was Kouga appeared at a distance and stopped not two feet away from the hanyou.

"Who're you?" the wolf demon asked boldly, staring the hanyou up and down, from his furry ears to the bright red haori to the bare feet. "I've never seen you around here before."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "I could say the same. I've never seen you around here before either."

The wolf demon smirked, straightening up and putting his hands on his hips in a way that made Inuyasha smirk and suddenly see the wolf in a whole new light.

"I'm the wolf prince Kouga," flash of a row of sharp, flesh-rending teeth. "And you're in my territory."

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side innocently. "Your territory? You are the ruler of this land?"

_Wish daddy was around to hear this,_ Inuyasha snickered to himself. _There's a new Lord of the Western Lands._

The apparent dumbness of his prey appealed to the wolf and he nodded arrogantly. "Of course I am. If you want to pass through the land, you're gonna have to pay a price to me."

It was Inuyasha's turn to slowly appraise the wolf, taking in brilliant blue eyes, fruity short skirt, lean corded muscles and dominant stance. Keeping the same dumb-innocent expression on his face, Inuyasha grinned inwardly. Who'd have thought he would catch a wolf today?

"I don't have any money," Inuyasha told him meekly, eyes darkening at thought of paying the 'price'.

Kouga grinned even wider, completely missing the predatory flash in the hanyou's eyes.

"Is that so?" Kouga feigned concern. "Well, I'm afraid I can't let you pass through here then."

Inuyasha glanced at the road he was supposed to have taken.

"But it's really important," he told Kouga. "I promised I would meet someone. I really need to get going."

Kouga appeared thoughtful. "Well….we could come to some sort of arrangement, I suppose."

The hanyou's face seemed to brighten. Really, the kid was too gullible.

"If you just let me go meet my friend, when I get back, I'll do whatever you want," Inuyasha promised, batting innocent eyes at the moronic wolf prince.

**Then she realized how late she was and quickly excused herself, rushing down the path to her Grandma's house.**

**The wolf, in the meantime, took a shortcut...**

Kouga, however, was not as dumb as he looked. Even an idiot knew letting one's prey go with nothing more than a promise was the height of naiveté. So, the wolf prince decided to stalk his prey.

**The wolf, a little out of breath from running, arrived at Grandma's and knocked lightly at the door.**

The small, neat hut surprised him. Somehow, this was not what he'd been expecting when Inuyasha said he was going to meet a friend.

The wolf demon contemplated. He was the fastest demon around. The hanyou was probably quite a distance behind him. What was to be done in the meantime?

He shrugged and walked forward, knocking lightly on the door.

**"Oh thank goodness dear! Come in, come in! I was worried sick that something had happened to you in the forest," said Grandma thinking that the knock was her granddaughter.**

The wolf let himself in.

"Come on in, Inuyasha," Kikyou called, "The door's open."

A human dwelling. Huh.

Kouga turned the knob and walked in, expecting to see some blushing lover of the hanyou.

**Poor Granny did not have time to say another word, before the wolf gobbled her up!**

He was instead faced with an arrow pointed right between his eyes. Kouga froze, wary of the suddenly unleashed holy energy in the cabin. The girl at the other end of the arrow was young.

"What do you want, youkai?" she asked coldly and Kouga slowly raised his hands up in surrender. There were few worse ways to go than with a holy arrow through one's heart.

"I'm here to meet the hanyou in the red haori," he said. Kikyou relaxed minutely but didn't lower the knocked arrow.

"Inuyasha?" she asked cautiously.

Kouga nodded. "He told me he was coming here. I was early so I thought I'd wait for him."

He was one of the worst liars she'd ever seen, Kikyou reflected, apart from Inuyasha of course.

Realising she wasn't some psycho priestess with a penchant for killing off random youkai, Kouga slowly relaxed, looking around the hut that was roomier inside than it had looked from the outside.

It didn't look like a girl's house, though. It was lacking that indefinable something that indicated female habitation.

"So…you live here?" Kouga asked finally.

Kikyou looked appalled at the thought, finally lowering the bow and arrow. Kouga watched her out of the corner of his eye and got the feeling that she could knock and release the arrow before he could so much as bat an eyelash, if she really wanted to.

Besides, the now lowered arrow was pointing at his crotch. No youkai in their right mind would make any sudden moves with an arrow ready to blow their junk off.

"No," Kikyou told him shortly. "This dwelling belongs to Inuyasha."

Kouga's eyebrow lifted and he took another look around the room. "What's he doing with a place like this in the middle of nowhere?"

The wolf demon was so busy looking around, that he completely missed Kikyou's slow appraisal of him and the smirk that bloomed on her face.

"It's for…visiting with friends," Kikyou replied shortly, heading towards the door. The wolf's intentions for the hanyou were very apparent and she hand no intention of being present when this particular visit took place.

"I have somewhere I need to be," she told him over her shoulder. "You have fun with Inuyasha."

The way she said that made Kouga frown but Kikyou was gone before he could say anything else. All that remained was for Inuyasha to reach here now.

**The wolf let out a satisfied burp, and then poked through Granny's wardrobe to find a nightgown that he liked. He added a frilly sleeping cap, and for good measure, dabbed some of Granny's perfume behind his pointy ears.**

No, Kouga didn't do any of those things.

**A few minutes later, Red Riding Hood knocked on the door. The wolf jumped into bed and pulled the covers over his nose. "Who is it?" he called in a cackly voice.**

**"It's me, Little Red Riding Hood."**

**"Oh how lovely! Do come in, my dear," croaked the wolf.**

When Inuyasha finally reached the cottage, he was surprised to scent the wolf demon inside the cottage. This was too easy.

He let himself in, closing the door behind him. "What're you doing here? You didn't eat Kikyou, did you?"

Kouga made a face at that. He'd never admit it but priestesses made him a little uneasy. And that particular girl had been a little creepy; girls that young weren't meant to have such old, old eyes.

Besides, eating the priestess would probably give him indigestion.

"The girl said she had to go somewhere," Kouga gave him a strange look. "She said to have fun with you."

Inuyasha barked out a laugh at that. So Kikyou had known what he wanted to do with the wolf. Smart miko.

Inuyasha glanced surreptitiously at Kouga and then sighed theatrically, flopping down onto the bed. "Well, I guess I came all the way out here for nothing."

"Ya still have to pay up, dog boy," Kouga reminded him. "If you want to leave with your life, that is."

Inuyasha looked up innocently. "I told you I don't have money. How else can I pay ya?"

Kouga grinned, launching himself on top of the hanyou, smashing their lips together in a kiss.

Inuyasha pretended to push Kouga away, seemingly fighting ineffectually against Kouga's hold. It was actually taking all his will to not bodily throw the wolf from him. Kouga may be hot but he was not a good kisser.

The wolf demon soon broke the kiss, holding himself above the reclining hanyou.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked, sounding breathless and flustered. Kouga was charmed.

"I think this will do was a very nice form of payment," Kouga smirked.

Inuyasha blushed prettily. "Y-you want me t-to give you my body for letting me pass through your lands?"

Fangs bared and the wolf demon pinned Inuyasha's wrists above his head. "It's either that or I kill you for trespassing on my territory."

_It's not your territory, dumbass,_ Inuyasha thought but he didn't say anything. Ball busting the guy he was about to have sex with did not bode well for him in the long run in his experience.

"I guess I haven't got a choice," Inuyasha sighed meekly, turning his head in Kouga's grasp.

The wolf demon leaned further down and leered. "That's right," he gloated. "You don't have a choice."

Rough hands slipped the fire rat haori off Inuyasha's shoulders.

**When Little Red Riding Hood entered the little cottage, she could scarcely recognize her Grandmother.**

**"Grandmother! Your voice sounds so odd. Is something the matter?" she asked.**

**"Oh, I just have touch of a cold," squeaked the wolf adding a cough at the end to prove the point.**

"You're already hard," Kouga said wonderingly, feeling Inuyasha's cock straining against his hakama. "We've barely begun."

Inuyasha blushed again, averting the wolf's eyes. "That's because…it's my first time," he confessed shyly, lying through his teeth. The wolf didn't seem to be very bright. Maybe he'd buy it. "I've…never done this with anyone before so I guess…my body's a little sensitive."

_This just keeps getting better and better,_ Kouga thought.

"A virgin," Kouga said out loud, eyes roaming over the delicious body under him.

Then, when Kouga didn't move except for staring at him stupidly, Inuyasha unobtrusively slid his hands up the wolf demon's thighs, and Kouga's breath hitched

**"But Grandmother! What big ears you have," said Little Red Riding Hood as she edged closer to the bed.**

**"The better to hear you with, my dear," replied the wolf.**

"How can a piece of ass like yours remain untouched for this long?" Kouga asked wonderingly, not realizing that the hands now roaming his body were far too skilled and were making him inebriated with lust.

Inuyasha froze momentarily at the question, then smashed his mouth against the wolf so he would have a good excuse to not answer the question.

**"But Grandmother! What big eyes you have," said Little Red Riding Hood.**

**"The better to see you with, my dear," replied the wolf.**

The hanyou's mouth was kissing down his neck and Kouga had gone more or less limp on top of him.

Inuyasha grunted as the wolf went boneless on him. The kisses were a little too effective, it seemed.

Kouga was startled out of his haze as soft lips were suddenly replaced by sharp little nips. Not enough to hurt but enough to make him pay attention. The slight, sharp pain on his pleasure drugged body felt surprisingly good.

He was almost tempted to just let Inuyasha continue exactly what he was doing. For a virgin, he sure seemed to know what he was doing.

"**But Grandmother! What big teeth you have," said Little Red Riding Hood her voice quivering slightly.**

**"The better to eat you with, my dear," roared the wolf and he leapt out of the bed and began to chase the little girl.**

"What a big cock you have," Inuyasha groaned as Kouga thrust up against him, their cocks rubbing up against each other in a dizziying way. "It's not gonna fit in me."

"The better to fuck you with," Kouga growled, reaching down to grab the delicious hanyou's ass through his hakama.

He rubbed Inuyasha through the material roughly, making the hanyou moan and squirm.

**Almost too late, Little Red Riding Hood realized that the person in the bed was not her Grandmother, but a hungry wolf.**

**She ran across the room and through the door, shouting, "Help! Wolf!" as loudly as she could.**

"Kouga!" Inuyasha yelled, thrusting against the wolf, almost unable to stay in the character of the blushing virgin. It was just occurring to him that despite his bluster and big talk, the wolf demon didn't seem to be as experienced as he let on. The damned wolf didn't seem to know what he was doing or he wouldn't be dragging it out this much.

If he didn't fuck him soon, Inuyasha would take matters into his own hands and the wolf wouldn't be able to walk for a month.

"Kouga, hurry up and put it in," Inuyasha panted, voice harsh with need but Kouga's brain was not functioning well enough for him to understand what was being said.

"Damn, so hot, Inuyasha," Kouga moaned, fumbling with the ties of Inuyasha's hakama, unable to undo the intricate knot. Frustrated, he tried to slash at the offending material but the fire rat material would not tear that easily.

Kouga snarled in frustration, raising one hand to swipe at the knot and Inuyasha's arm shot up in alarm, to capture the wolf's wrist before he slashed his dick off.

"Stop it," he hissed finally, looking in annoyance at the almost lust crazy wolf. His eyes looked wilder and his youkai seemed to be about to lose control. "Kouga," Inuyasha said firmly, "Get a hold of yourself."

Damn, and he was supposed to be the inexperienced virgin in this encounter. Idiot wolf…even he wasn't this impatient.

But Kouga didn't seem to be able to understand his words. He growled fiercely, knocking the hanyou back onto his back and went for his neck, fangs bared. Inuyasha just managed to bring his hands up in time to keep the wolf demon from either tearing his head off or marking him, which was almost as bad.

"Kouga, I said stop it!" Inuyasha groaned, arms trembling with the effort of keeping the youkai off of him.

**A woodsman who was chopping logs nearby heard her cry and ran towards the cottage as fast as he could.**

And then Kouga was suddenly airborne, lifted by the scruff of his neck as easily as though he were a kitten. The wolf let go of the hanyou in surprise, kicking and flailing at the iron grip that held him up.

The next thing he knew, he was crashing into the small wooden closet in the room.

"What the fuck,' he muttered, vision spinning as he tried to get his feet under him and stand up but ended up sprawled gracelessly on the wooden floor. To his eternal mortification, he had a feeling he had a splinter on his cock.

He could see a hazy white shape towering over the hanyou on the floor, helping him up and Kouga saw red.

"Do you even know who you've messed with?" the wolf prince snarled "My pack will tear you apart and feed your fucking pieces to the pigs."

Blinking a few times as his vision finally focused, Kouga looked up into the amused golden eyes, colder, lighter than those of the little boy he'd been about to fuck.

"I'm Sesshoumaru," the demon told him. "And that is my brother you attempted to despoil."

**He grabbed the wolf and made him spit out the poor Grandmother who was a bit frazzled by the whole experience, but still in one piece.**

Kouga stared back at the daiyoukai and gulped, throat suddenly dry. This was…this was the Sesshoumaru, the overlord of the entire Western Lands, the man even his clan elder bowed to?

_Holy fuck, _he groaned inside his head._ This can't be happening._

"Y-you – you're going to pay for what you just did," Kouga said tremulously, wanting to be angry but still a little shaken up from being so abruptly jerked back to consciousness when his youkai had just been about to take control.

It was just his luck that the cute little boy he'd been about to fuck was the daiyoukai Sesshoumaru's bitch. Dammit he just could not catch a break.

That didn't mean he was just going to roll over and die, though. He'd fight honourably…till the end.

"On the contrary…whelp," Sesshoumaru said "I believe you are the one who trespassed on my property. Give me one good reason why I should not kill you where you…" amused golden eyes looked down disdainfully at his splayed legs. "…stand."

Kouga gritted his teeth and with a supreme effort, staggered to his feet.

"You can fucking try, asshole," Kouga spat back.

He stared apprehensively as a striped hand leisurely came up to his face, claws tipped with the deadliest poison in the world inches away from his face.

**"Oh Grandma, I was so scared!" sobbed Little Red Riding Hood, "I'll never speak to strangers or dawdle in the forest again."**

"You bastard," Inuyasha yelled from behind the demon Lord, causing him to pause. The hanyou was wrenching his haori closed angrily. "What the hell do you think you're doing? We were just about to fuck!"

Kouga's mouth fell open at the crass words. The innocent, blushing hanyou from a moment ago was nowhere in sight.

The demon Lord's eyes narrowed. "What have I told you about fucking strays, Inuyasha?"

"W-what!" Kouga spluttered in outrage. Stray! He was the wolf demon prince, for cripes' sake.

And he was the one who was going to do the fucking. Not the other way around!

"You don't command me, fucker," Inuyasha seethed. "Who gave you the right to interfere in who and what I do?"

Secretly, Inuyasha knew quite well that his older brother had every right. The elder had taken it, with his perfectly dominant nature and his mind blowing fucks.

Long fluid strides, and the demon Lord was standing inches away from the aroused and now pissed off hanyou. Clawed fingers gripped his chin.

"You are mine, little brother. Do not believe you have the freedom to slut yourself around."

"Yeah well I was horny," Inuyasha snapped, staring up into blazing golden eyes. "And the wolf's hot."

Kouga was mortified to find himself blushing. Suddenly, it was Inuyasha who was the more aggressive and dominant than him, though clearly submissive to Sesshoumaru. The hanyou's fire clashed beautifully with the regal demon Lord's icy demeanor.

Dammit when did he turn into such a girl?

Sesshoumaru made a small sound of disdain. "Such a slut, Inuyasha. Were you so desperate for a cock in that hole of yours that you sought out this wolf cub?"

Inuyasha coloured slightly, the words and his older brother's hot gaze turning his aggression into a whole other direction.

"You're no saint either, brother," Inuyasha muttered, turning his lips up to the demon Lord's instinctively.

"I've never claimed to be such," Sesshoumaru assented, clawed fingers coming up to play with the puppy ears on top of the snowy white head. The ears flickered happily at the attention, instead of licking back into the skull like they would have done had it been anyone else touching them.

"However," Sesshoumaru continued, twisting one snowy ear firmly, making the hanyou whine. "It does not excuse the fact that you whored yourself out without my permission."

Inuyasha turned his head as much as was possible in the demon Lord's grasp and plastered himself onto the demon Lord's chest, going boneless as the demon Lord's other arm came up automatically to support him.

"Then punish me…big brother," he whispered, looking up into cruel golden eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The next chapter will most likely conclude this pervy little story. Sess/Inu/Kouga Threesome yay! ^.^ Do tell me what you thought of it. If there's anything in particular you'd like to request, don't hesitate to ask. Sess being uke is off limits, though.

Ja ne!


End file.
